


Girl's Night Out

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: After getting snubbed by Cloud, and wanting to live the high life at least once, Tifa goes on a date with Aerith.





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Pride, folks! As a note, Cloud/Vincent is there, but is NOT the focus of this fic! If you're here for that, please refer to my other work, "The Date", where Cloud and Vincent do actually go on a date.

The fake thunder outside was glaringly distracting. Especially since after the fake thunder flashed the fake lightning, which, from this window, Tifa could tell was just a spotlight with some kind of covering over it to give it a lightning bolt appearance.

Honestly. If this kitschy hotel wanted to try and set the mood, they could at LEAST have the glaringly-fake lighting effect go off before the glaringly-fake thunder effect. It also didn’t help that the gondola AND the roller coaster went right over their heads, reminding the guests “Hey, this isn’t some haunted mansion! This is the Gold Saucer! Don’t sneeze on anything, because it’ll cost more Gil in damages than you’ve earned in the past five years!”

Five years, huh. Since then. Why did her mind always wander to that incident, five years a—oh right because Cloud is saying he was there and knows things he shouldn’t. Right. That.

Oh, Cloud. The ever-oblivious, ever unattentive Cloud. Tifa figured she could probably lay spread eagle on his bed, throw a bottle of lube at him, and tell him to go nuts, and he’d still not get what she was after. “You want a belly rub?” Yeah I want you to rub SOMETHING you idiot. “This stuff is really slippery. Like that Sephiroth. Grrrrrr. Sephiroth.” That’s all that’s on his mind these days, it seems. That and Aerith.

Another sore spot. Aerith was everything Tifa wasn’t. Forthcoming. Delicate. The picture of femininity. And living up to his macho hero… whatever it is that’s going on in that stormy, spikey brain of his, that’s exactly what he wants. A delicate flower, growing in the slums and shining brilliantly. Not the hardy, resilient mountain weed she was. Even though all Tifa wanted to do was just… coax out whatever was in there, talk about what happened, fix him, heal him… but how? He only had eyes for—

Knock, knock.

“Who the hell…” Tifa muttered, before leaving the window and heading to the door. No peepholes, of course. Well, if it wasn’t one of the team, or hotel staff, she could punch them clear to tomorrow.

Tifa opened the door, to see Aerith standing there, looking as natural as ever. Of course, girl has a means of making herself look as natural as possible anywhere she goes. She just BELONGS there. Aerith smiled and asked, “Did I wake you up?”

Tifa shook her head. She had the complimentary robe from the hotel on, since her regular nightgown was in the laundry. “I was just getting ready for bed,” she replied. “What’s going on?”

Aerith sighed, then gazed towards the window in Tifa’s room. She said, “I was hoping to see the Saucer at night, since I hear it’s even more spectacular than during the day. There’s even fireworks. … but going out alone is…”

Tifa nodded in understanding. Even though Aerith was used to being in the slums, she did have a nasty habit of not thinking to try and defend herself. And getting kidnapped. She was good at getting kidnapped. “Why not ask Cloud?” Tifa asked, trying her best to mask the edge in her voice.

Aerith glanced towards Cloud’s door, then said, “He didn’t answer me.”

He didn’t answer her? Huh. “Want me to try?”

“I mean, you can…” Aerith mumbled, wringing her wrists.

Tifa threw on the complimentary hotel slippers, then headed over to Cloud’s door. She knocked three times, then said, “Cloud, can I talk to you?”

Silence.

She knocked again, this time with more force. Still nothing. She contemplated kicking the door, but the slippers had about as much foot protection as a pair of socks. She knelt down and glanced under the small crack in the door. “No lights on…” she mumbled. She rose back up, and rested her chin on her fist while she thought. Cloud slept 2 different ways. The first was like a rock, an immovable log spread out and taking up as much room as possible because he couldn’t stand his own bodyheat. Usually with his mouth agape. The other way was shivering and quaking from some kind of nightmare. Either way, he was not rousable.

“He’s probably asleep,” Tifa remarked. Tough luck, Aerith.

Aerith pouted. “It’s only, what, 8?”

It was a bit early for Cloud to be sleeping, but they did have a bit of hassle tracking down the Keystone. And he went in to the Battle Square for it, too, and Dio didn’t hold back on his monsters this time. … What a life that would be. Instead of fighting monsters, capturing monsters. That sounds like more money than brains.

Tifa rubbed the middle of her forehead as she tried to think of a solultion. Frankly, she didn’t care for the Gold Saucer, but she had a feeling Aerith would whine about it more than anything else if she didn’t get to see it. Ever since she left Midgar, she’d made it a point of getting things off of her own bucket list, and how often did they find themselves at the Gold Saucer, anyway? Tifa hummed to herself while she went through the options. Cid was an impossibly early sleeper, and liked to take naps. Being an out of shape pilot with a smoking habit did that to him. Barret was out as soon as the sun went down. Old miner habits, she figured.

Cait Sith would be great, but no one was really… fond of him. Something about a robotic cat mascot wasn’t something that sat well with anyone in the team. On top of that, he’d be hounded for pictures as he was a mascot for the park they were staying at. Yuffie wouldn’t be much of an escort, and it would be more Aerith escorting her through the park. Red, they could pass off as her service lion-wolf-thing, until he spoke. They also didn’t have a bright yellow vest for him. He wouldn’t wear it, either, frankly. Last on the list was Vincent, and while the thought of the two of them going out was hilarious, Tifa could not imagine a scenario where that ended well. Vincent would be his usual gloomy self, and Aerith would end up discouraged about the whole thing and spend the rest of the night sulking.

That… only left her.

Aerith seemed to have gotten the same idea. She looked at Tifa expectantly, and Tifa almost wanted to curl up and die. This was NOT her cup of mud, personally. She would rather spend the evening in, with a good book, a cup of tea, and her thoughts, thank you very much. Maybe some piano if she was feeling frisky.

… but the more she thought of it, the more it did seem kind of appealing. Even as a girl in Nibelheim, she’d heard of the decadence of the rich in Midgar. And when she finally got there, the rich people there always wanted to go to the Gold Saucer. That was the most decadent of decadent. That was creamed spinach, beschemel, hollandaise sauce, pata negra ham, and kashmir saffron decadent. And truth be told, part of her wanted to say her arteries couldn’t handle all of that.

But god, did she want to try it. Just once. And Aerith probably felt the same way, too. She’d grown up in the slums, watching the glimmering skyscrapers of Midgar from afar. Watching the rich scurry past, afraid of even looking at the people in the slums. If they so much as looked at them, they’d shrivel up and die. Tifa was sure that seeing that must’ve been infuriating, or disheartening, and after awhile the grass does start to look greener on the other side. Even if you know the grass has been painted green, you wanted to see for yourself what the fuss was all about.

Tifa took a deep breath, then said, “Let’s go together.”

Instantly, Aerith’s face lit up. “Oh it’s gonna be great!” She clapped her hands in excitement. “We can go on the gondala and go to the arcade and ride the coaster and and and…” She squealed in delight, then grabbed Tifa’s wrist and started dragging her towards the stairs.

Tifa pulled back, saying, “Let me get changed first! I’m not going out in just my robe, Aerith.”

Clad in a longer than average tank top, her favorite skirt, and a pair of anti-creeper shorts, Tifa met up with Aerith in the lobby. “You ready to rock and roll?” Tifa asked.

“Whatever you say, Dad,” Aerith replied as the two of them headed out towards the round square. What a name for a section of the park.

Upon stepping into the glaringly bright neon lights of the lobby, they were greeted by a harker, calling, “Come see our wonderful play, The Hero King Alfred! Free tonight only for attraction night!!”

Tifa glanced at Aerith, and said, “I like free stuff.”

“I like plays!” Aerith replied. “You down?”

“I am so down.”

Upon entering the theatre, they were greeted by an usher, with a painfully fake smile plastered on their face. “Congratulations!!” she said. Oh no. “You’re our 99th couple of the evening!”

“Woohoo, 99!” Aerith cheered.

“To celebrate the occasion, you two get… first row seats!!”

Tifa shrugged. “Hey, I’m not complaining,” she said as the two of them were ushered up to the front row. “What were they going to do, put a couple of untested actors on stage?”

Aerith settled in next to her and adjusted her bracelets. “That would just be silly,” she said, “Even if they fed you the lines, you wouldn’t remember them. Let alone how you move on stage, or the costuming, or…” She giggled. “Overall just a terrible idea.”

Once the stadium was filled to the brim, a narrator’s voice was piped in over the speakers. “A special thanks to our 100th couple of the evening, who will be standing in for the role of the hero Alfred and the princess Rosa!”

Aerith and Tifa glanced at each other, then started laughing. “Oh god I’m glad we got here early!” Tifa said while the lights dimmed.

As the music and the lights came up, the narrator said, “Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!”

To Tifa’s horror, who would run onstage, but Cloud Strife. The audience applauded, and he generally looked very, very confused. The knight that was on stage very carefully moved him to his spot on stage, then started, “Oh, you must be the legendary hero, Alfred!”

Cloud seemed more gobstruck by the size of the crowd before him.

Tifa glanced at Aerith, who had seemed to have lost her usual aura of eternal peace. She was practically glaring daggers up on stage. What, did she want to be in the—oh shit that means that Cloud came here with someone else. And ditched both of them. Who the hell would he have gone on a date with, if not them? Some… some…

The knight cleared his throat, and mouthed something to Cloud. Then, he repeated, “You must be the legendary hero, Alfred!”

Cloud replied, “Sure. That’s me. Hero. Alfred. Guy.”

“I’m gonna break his knees,” Aerith seethed.

“You take his left, I take his right,” Tifa replied.

The knight continued, “I know in my soul. Please... please save Princess Rosa! Now, please talk... to the King!!”

On cue, the King twirled into place. Cloud ran over and said, “Something something Princess Rosa.” The audience chuckled.

The king, in the most ridiculous hammy voice, said, “Oh...legendary hero,Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... But... you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you...” 

On appeared a wizard, who stood next to the knight. Cloud seemed to choose his options very, very carefully. So carefully, that the king marched him next to the wizard.

“I don’t want to talk to the wizard!” Cloud said in not at all a stage whisper. “Look at him, he’s got shifty eyes!”

Tifa grumbled, “He’s ruining the whole thing…”

The wizard pointedly ignored Cloud’s outburst, and said, “I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?”

”Why your eyes are so shifty!” Cloud replied. “Seriously! I bet YOU stole the princess or whatever this plot is.”

“Are there bones in your elbows?” Aerith whispered. “Because I want to break his elbows too.”

“No bones but you can just snap the joint like you’d snap a crab’s leg,” Tifa replied.

The wizard stuttered, then said, “They’re just the way these are!! Why do you have to be so mean!” He then ran off, crying. At this point, the audience was whispering and muttering to themselves. This was a terrible idea, but kind of like a trainwreck. Something you couldn’t really tear your eyes away from.

The narrator cleared their throat, then said, “Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh...Legendary hero...look!”

Off the side of the stage, a cloud of smoke appeared, and a man in a gaudy green dragon suit appeared, with a woman in a red gown slung over his shoulder. Her black hair obscured her face. The dragon roared, over the speakers, “What ho! Do you dare ignore the Evil Dragon King!?”

Cloud crossed his arms and said, “I’m sure you can’t be that evil if you’re advertising how evil you are.”

The Evil Dragon King seemed to have taken the same stance as the king, and ignored his outburst. He continued, “I am the Evil Dragon King...Valvados! I have not harmed the Princess... I have been expecting...you!”

The princess mumbled something. They could hardly tell that she was speaking.

The dragon whispered, “Sweetheart, lift up your head. The audience can’t hear you.”

The princess sighed, then lifted her head. Revealing… Vincent. He had a perpetual scowl on his face, and in the most monotone voice, even for Vincent, he said, “Please help me, Legendary Hero.”

“Are you not frightened of me?!” the dragon bellowed.

Vincent replied, “No, not particularly.”

The audience burst into laughter. Tifa’s ears turned bright red. Of course. It all made sense now. How ridiculously oblivious he was, to both her and Aerith. How obsessed he was with Sephiroth. After all, Vincent and Sephiroth weren’t too dissimilar in terms of build. Tall. Long hair. Brooding. It made perfect sense. And Aerith seemed to make the connection, too.

The Evil Dragon King set Vincent down on the floor. He sat facing the audience, a look of perpetual boredom on his face. He locked eyes with Tifa, and she smiled and waved. She knew. And now he knew she knew. A look of realization crossed his face, and a blush almost came to his face. He hastily turned to Cloud, who didn’t seem to notice, or care. The Evil Dragon King said, “Gaaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary hero, Alfred! I already know... your name!”

Cloud replied, “It’s not even that much of a secret, I’m a legendary hero or… something.”

“My armor is impenetrable!” The Evil Dragon King bellowed, “You cannot hope to defeat me!”

The king called, “The secret to defeating the Dragon is… true love!”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Cloud asked. He shook out his hands, and said, “Alright, Dragon King. Let me show you, the power, of… love?” He approached, then… kissed the dragon on the cheek. The audience booed.

The Dragon roared, then said, “That was the most ridiculous kiss I’ve ever received! Besides! You came here with—” he foisted Vincent up onto his feet. Vincent stood a hair taller than the Dragon. “This beauty! Kiss hi—her!”

Cloud looked at Vincent, who at this point looked about as dead inside as he always did. The crowd cheered the two of them on as Cloud approached. Vincent locked eyes with Tifa, and mouthed, “I’m sorry.” before Cloud pecked him on the cheek.

With the peck on the cheek, the Dragon roared, and twirled his way off stage. The king said, “At last, the Evil Dragon King has been defeated, thanks to the heroic efforts of the Legendary—” At that, Cloud walked off stage. Vincent looked after him, then shrugged and followed him off. The king paused, then said, “Well!” and twirled his way off stage.

Once the two of them left the theatre, Aerith said, “I’m not even sure what to say about that.”

Tifa stretched her shoulders, then said, “You know what? We don’t need him.” She grabbed Aerith’s shoulders and said, “Think of it like this. We go on a date with Cloud, he ruins a cute and romantic play night thing by being, well, Cloud. He’s spending more time thinking about Sephiroth than either of us, right?” Aerith nodded. “Then! Let’s have the best damn date we can!”

“A-are you… asking me on a date?” Aerith’s cheeks were bright red.

“You know what?!” Tifa nodded. “Hell yes. Let’s go on a date.”


	2. The Dinner, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Aerith agree to go to dinner, as part of Operation Best Date Ever.

Right at the top of her list of perfect date ideas, Tifa thought of dinner. She asked Aerith as they stood in the round square, “You hungry?”

“Holy heck, I am,” Aerith replied. “I forgot to eat after we were done talking about the Cetra and everything.”

“You were gonna go to bed hungry?”

“I have an emergency granola bar or four in my flower basket.” Ah yes, the portal to another dimension, Aerith’s flower basket. It seemed to hold whatever they needed at any given time. “What were you planning to do?”

Tifa realized that she hadn’t eaten either, instead electing to take out her frustrations on the stuffed ghost in her room after the discussion with Sephiroth and the Cetra. “Truth be told,” she replied at length, “I was probably going to call room service. They had this really interesting looking salad with goat cheese and pomegranate.” It had been ages since Tifa had goat cheese in any form, and pomegranate sounded interesting.

Aerith hummed to herself, then said, “Well, there’s Chef Chocobo’s still open now. Sound good?”

Tifa nodded. “I could eat a Chocobo, honestly,” she replied as the two of them headed towards the restaurant.

Chef Chocobo was about as bright and neon as the rest of the Gold Saucer, adorned with plenty of Chocobo imagery. Given it was late enough in the evening, the restaraunt wasn’t as packed to the brim as Tifa expected it to be. They were handed their menus, and Tifa winced at the prices. 1200 gil for an appetizer? 2400 for the cheapest entree?? Uuuuuugh, the rich life was pricey. Aerith noticably winced at the prices, and turned over to the kids menu. On that page, things were at least less than 2000 gil a piece.

Tifa thought to her own money situation. Aerith was a business entrepreneur herself, but based on what Tifa’s heard, she might not be the most shrewd businesswoman. She had a tendency to charge a single gil to boys she thought were cute, and she did like making people smile more than making a living sometimes. Tifa, meanwhile, helped pad the team’s coffers by working a couple shifts at the local bar. The pay was never too good, but her patented “give me a tip” smile and lean maneuver worked fairly well. And no one in the team agreed to pool money, everyone was pretty much on their own for equipment. Made the whole experience less stressful.

Between her savings, her tips, and the ilk, Tifa figured she had about 40 grand in her wallet. That would definitely be enough for dinner. And the best thing a girl can hear on a date is, “Get whatever you want. I’ll cover you.” So she said exactly that. “Get whatever you want, Aerith. I’ll cover it.”

Aerith gasped. “Really?”

Tifa nodded. “Really.”

Aerith immediately flipped the menu back over and said, “This Costa del Sol beans and cactuar salad sounds really good to start. What do you think?”

Eating cactuar? Huh. Why not? “Sure.” Well, there’s her greens for the evening. And for the entree, hmm…

While Tifa was considering, a teenager who looked to be closer to 13 than to 16 approached the table. He had on him a name tag that read “Bobby”, a bright yellow shirt with a Chocobo’s face on it, a pair of khakis, and a hat with a moogle bobble on the top. He also looked absolutely miserable. In a deadpan that could rival Vincent’s, he greeted them with, “Welcome to Chef Chocobo’s, where we make all your culinary dreams come true. My name is Bobby, our special today is the chocobo cordon bleu with a side of fresh seasonal greens from Costa del Sol and a baked potato on the side. Can I start you two off with some drinks for the evening.”

Tifa replied, “Just some water, please. No lemon.”

“Water with lemon, please,” Aerith replied.

“Two waters, one without, one with. Coming right up.” He shuffled off, looking about as dead inside as he sounded.

Once Bobby was out of earshot, Aerith said, “What a ray of sunshine.”

“He and Vincent would make great friends,” Tifa replied. As Aerith giggled, Tifa pulled some of her fringe over her face and put on her best scowl. In a deep voice, she said, “Although making friends is tragic, they will only serve to leave you in the end.”

Aerith guffawed and said, “That’s mean!”

“Life is mean, and meaningless and cruel.” Tifa blew her fringe out of her face and giggled. “How close was I?”

“Pretty close, but you need to get…” As if to emphasize, Aerith kind of leaned over, letting her left hand hang lower than her right. She pulled some hair into her face and grumbled, “The lean. The claw represents the weight of my sins and they pull me down.”

Tifa cackled and said, “Now THAT is just mean. Buddy can’t help his arm’s made out of metal!”

Aerith pushed her hair back to the side of her face. “But he’s the one who makes a big deal out of it, though.”

Tifa went back to reviewing the menu. The chocobo cordon bleu did sound wonderful, so she would probably get that for herself. But there was the thought of what on earth Aerith would eat. They didn’t spend enough time together for Tifa to really judge her eating habits or preferences. Something did seem to say vegetarian, though.

Bobby returned, as sullen as ever, with their two waters. He set the non-lemon in front of Tifa, then the lemon in front of Aerith. He then pulled out his notebook and asked, “Are you two ladies ready to order, or do you need a minute or two.”

Tifa looked at Aerith, who shrugged and said, “Talk slow. I’ll catch up.”

Tifa looked up to Bobby (though she could tell he was probably shorter than either of them) and said, “We’ll have the Costa del Sol cactuar salad for an appetizer, and… I’ll have the chocobo cordon bleu, please.”

As he scrawled that down, he asked, “On your baked potato would you like butter, sour cream, chives, bacon, or cheddar.”

Oh jeez that’s a lot of potato toppings. Tifa idly touched her earring while she thought, then said, “Y… yes.”

Bobby furrowed his already scowling face, then repeated, “Yes?”

“Y-… yeah. Can I uhh. Just.” Oh boy. She was not sure what she wanted. it all sounded really good.

Aerith managed to save her from this brief awkwardness by saying, “She’ll just have all of them, that’s what she means.” Bobby raised an eyebrow, but scrawled that information on the notepad. Aerith continued, "I'd like the beef paprikash, please."

"Costa del Sol cactus salad for the table, then Chocobo cordon bleu with a loaded baked potato, and the beef paprikash." Bobby flipped his notebook closed and said, "I'll be back with your appetizer." And off he went.

"I always pegged you as a vegetarian," Tifa said.

Aerith squeezed the lemon into her water, saying, "Nah. Meat good. Meat tasty."

"But... Planet?"

"Everything dies." Aerith took a sip of her water and continued, "In the grand scheme of things, we all die. Animals die. Plants die. Planets die. Might as well enjoy their corpses rather than letting them go to waste."

"That is oddly morbid."

"I mean, if I said I don't eat meat because it was living, and it died to be eaten, I wouldn't eat veggies either. They had lives, too, and their spirits returned to the Lifestream to make my salad. Depending how deep you go into Cetra mythology, you could argue that even things like water, metal, glass, they all have spirits, too." She lifted her glass and said, "They returned to the Lifestream to hold my water, to nourish me. If I said that I shouldn't eat meat, I wouldn't even consume things to make clothing. And I honestly can't do that. Eating the meat is the best way to honor its sacrifice." She set her glass down on the table, then tore the tip off her straw wrapper and rocketed the rest into Tifa's chest. She covered her mouth, then giggled, saying, "Sorry. Big target there."

Tifa blushed and said, "Well, I guess it makes sense."

"And meat is tasty."

"Meat IS tasty." Tifa tamped her straw down on the table, scrunching up the wrapper so that she could peel it off. She then neatly folded it into a tiny square. When Aerith looked over at the mascotted Chocobo waddling through the restaurant, Tifa flicked it right down the front of her dress. Aerith gasped, then covered her face to try and hide her growing blush. Tifa giggled and said, "Hey, it's only fair."

Aerith glanced around, then hastily fished the piece of paper out. She set it aside and said, "All's fair in love and war, right?" She glanced around on the table, then her eyes settled onto the sugar packets set aside for the coffee. She hastily grabbed one, set it up so it was standing diagonally on the table supported by her pointer finger, then flicked it across the table. It whizzed over Tifa’s shoulder and smacked into the back of the booth behind her.

“Oh, we’re playing THAT game now, are we?” Tifa said as she grabbed a blue sweetener packet. She lined up her shot, then fired. Aerith quickly put up the finger field goal, and it whizzed through. Tifa raised her arms triumphantly, saying, “Three points!”

Aerith grabbed a sugar packet and lined up again. Tifa put up the field goal, and… the sugar packet skittered across the table. Aerith groaned. “Do over.”

“There’s no mulligans in sugar packet football.”

“You’re not even playing with sugar packets!”

“Hey, artificial sugar is basically pretend sugar. Let it dream.” 

Aerith pouted, then said, “Come onnnn, that was a terrible shot.”

Tifa sighed. “Fine.” She put up her goalposts, then said, “Just stop making that face at me.”

Aerith lined up her shot, then flicked the sugar packet through. This shot went long, and wide, and tall. To be frank, it would take several miracles for it to have even come close to hitting the goalpost. Instead, thanks to a completely different, ill-placed miracle, the sugar packet landed directly in the middle of the beans and cactuar salad Bobby was bringing to the table. As he set it down, he asked, “Having fun, are we.”

“We’re going on the best date night ever!” Aerith replied.

Bobby sighed, and it seemed like the weight of the world rested on his barely pubescent shoulders. He said, “I’ll get you a fresh dish of dressing.”

With their host trudging away, the two digged in to their appetizer. Cactuar certainly tasted like you’d expect cactuar to taste. Like slightly spicy cucumber, would probably be the only way Tifa could think to describe it.

After Bobby returned with a fresh, less-papery dish of dressing, the dish came more to life. It was tangy and sweet, perfectly complementing the spicy. The only problem was it did have a habit of clinging to the sides of the mouth. And it did just that, to Aerith’s lip. Without so much a second thought, Tifa grabbed her napkin, licked the edge, and reached over and wiped it off of her face. Aerith sat in stunned silence until Tifa realized what she had done, and covered her face in mortification. She could feel the color coming all the way up to her cheeks, out to her ears, down onto her neck, across the whole face. “Oh my god I can’t believe I did thaaaaaat…” she moaned behind her hands.

Aerith set down her fork and said, “That was a very mom friend show of dominance right there. I honestly didn’t think you had it in you.”

Tifa continued to hide behind her hands, and wanted to just flat out die, right there and then.

“It was kind of cute, honestly,” Aerith continued. “Like, as far as mom-friend shows of dominance go. … You’re totes everyone’s mom-friend, Tifa.”

Tifa didn’t reply, not wanting to peek out from her shame-hands.

“D-do you wanna go splash some cold water on you--”

Before Aerith could even finish the sentence, Tifa dashed out towards the restroom.


	3. The Dinner, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Tifa continue their romantic dinner.

After composing herself, Tifa returned to the table to find their meals waiting for them. Aerith had already started on the paprikash. As Tifa sat down, she felt something was… off. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it kept nagging at the back of her mind.

“How is it?” Tifa asked.

“Mmf.”

“Good.” She prodded at the “seasonal veggies” that included green beans, corn, and broccoli, all looking a little rubbery for her taste. Well, she’d already had her greens with their salad, so that was quickly set aside on the plate. And the potato was, indeed, loaded up with everything. It was practically a mountain of toppings, towering over the potato. In a kind of sick, twisted way, the toppings reminded her of the Saucer itself, and the potato the crumbling, prison ruins of Corel down below.

Well. That’s certainly a good way to ruin a mood. Tifa hastily scooped half of the toppings off of the potato. The potato was perfectly fine on its own. It didn’t need so many toppings anyway. It was good enough as it was, it didn’t need to change for anyone or any--

Her rapidly accelerating train of thought was brought to a halt by her wrist being gripped. She looked across the table at Aerith, her face painted with worry. Aerith said, “I thought you liked everything on your potato.”

“I-I do! It’s just…” She gestured at the stack of toppings, now toppled over. “It’s just so much. It’s… I wasn’t expecting… that much.”

“I mean, we usually do get a lot more than we bargained for,” Aerith said as released Tifa’s wrist. “But we can always have someone share the burden, right?” As if to emphasize, she passed a chunk of paprikash beef onto Tifa’s plate, saying, “We lighten each other’s loads, so that we all can move forward.”

Tifa returned the favor by passing the first bite of chocobo cordon bleu onto Aerith’s plate. She asked, “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Make those profound statements like that. Like, you’re what, twenty? Twenty two?”

“Twenty three in February, yeah.”

“You’re only two years older than me. You’re not even the most “adult” on the team, but you’ve got this… levelheadedness to you that…” She was about to say that she envied it, and honestly? She did. “I envy,” she finished the thought. “I’d… I’d love to have everything as figured out as you do.”

Aerith smiled, in that weird, mysterious, quintessentially Aerith way. “I mean, I’ve got the voice of the Planet whispering in my ear half the time,” she said. She glanced off to the side, saying, “And most of the time, they aren’t even pointing me in the right direction. … Or rather, they’re not pointing me anywhere.”

“What do they say, then?”

“They say--”

“How is everything.”

“Sweet Alexander!” Aerith practically jumped when Bobby appeared at their table.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tifa did her best to stifle a laugh as she said, “You remind me of our friend Vincent. He’s got quiet feet and he has a habit of sneaking up on people. He doesn’t mean to, but, you know.”

Aerith laughed as well. “He wouldn’t apologize about it, either.” She turned to Bobby and said, “Everything is great, thanks.” Bobby nodded and walked away, with his absurdly quiet feet. Once he was out of earshot, Aerith continued, “They just say, “Things will be okay.” That’s about it.”

“Like… have you asked for advice?” Tifa asked as she shoveled some potato in her mouth. Ah jeez, that is hothothot. Shouldn’t have shoveled that much in her mouth. Hothotowhot.

Tifa did her best to mask the pain from the scalding potato burns as Aerith continued, “Of course. I’ve asked for advice, asked questions, asked for help. I’ve asked for everything, and they just tell me that things will be okay. That’s all. And really? At the end of the day? They’ve been right. …. D-do you want some water, or…”

Tifa grabbed her water and took a big gulp. She coughed, then said, “Yeah. Sorry. The uhh. The potato is hot.”

“Small bites.”

“R-right. Sorry.”

Tifa cut the rest of the food up into smaller bites as Aerith continued, “Look at us here, Tifa. We’re eating at a fancy schmancy restaurant in the Gold Saucer. A few months ago, I was selling flowers to make ends meet, so that my mom and I could eat. Even when things weren’t looking so good, they got better. Things will be okay.”

“D… do you hear them now?” Aerith nodded. “And they’re saying the same thing?” She nodded again. Tifa sighed deeply. “Maybe that’s what I need. A telekinetic connection with the collective conscious of the Planet, telling me that things will be okay.”

“It’s kind of like a mantra. You could consider writing it down over and over, till it sticks in your head. We could pick you up a journal!”

“I’ve always wanted to pick up journaling. It’s hard to justify, though…”

“Tifa, you’re treating me to an expensive dinner at an expensive restaurant, and the night is still young. You can justify getting yourself a journal.”

With their plates cleared and their bellies filled, Tifa sighed happily. “You think the gift store will have journals?”

“I’m sure they will,” Aerith muttered as she glanced towards the staff entrance to the kitchen. Bobby was approaching. Aerith fumbled with something in her pocket and said, “Tifa, I need you to play along with me.”

“What?”

“Just. Play. Along.” Aerith stood up, then loudly cleared her throat. She said, in a louder than usual voice, “Tifa, I’ve been meaning to ask this for a while.”

“Oh god I’m afraid,” Tifa replied, feeling the color rise up to her cheeks and ears again.

Aerith fumbled for something in her jacket pocket as she continued, “Since we met, I’ve known. Without a doubt, you are the one for me.” She dropped down to one knee as the restaurant gasped. She held up… a… a hoop earring? She held up the earring, careful to hold the clasp for the ear in her fingers, as she asked, “Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?”

Tifa stared in stunned silence, unsure how to respond.

Aerith mouthed, “FREE DESSERT.”

A lightbulb went off in her head. Tifa did her best to muster fake tears as she said, “Y-yes! Absolutely!!”

Aerith slipped the “ring” onto Tifa’s finger while their impromptu audience applauded. Aerith pecked Tifa on the cheek as she whispered, “Trust me on this.”

The two of them sat back down, and Bobby appeared with a small chocolate cake. On the plate, written in chocolate syrup, was the word “Congratulations”. He said, “Congratulations on your engagement. If you two can’t possibly wait to get married, the Gold Saucer does have a fully staffed church, to make all your dreams come true.”

After their split dessert, the bill did in fact not have listed the courtesy cake. Score! Aerith whispered, “The only problem is we have to sell it until we get out of the restaurant, okay?”

“Do I want to know why you know this?” Tifa asked in a hushed voice.

Aerith giggled. “Zach and I did it all the time. We were notorious at practically every restaurant in the area.”

Zach. There was a name that rubbed some sore spots in Tifa’s memory. But hey, she was engaged to a beautiful girl AND she got free food. Those dark memories could wait until another day.

And like Aerith said, things will be okay.


	4. The Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Aerith are accosted by a creep.

The night was still young once they let the restaurant. Tifa surveyed their options at the guide kiosk in the Station Square, thinking of where she’d like to go next with her beautiful fiance. There was the gondola, but that was the perfect way to end the evening. They weren’t ready to call it quits yet.

Aerith pointed to the Wonder Square and said, “We barely got to touch any of the games when we were here last time. They all seemed super fun!”

Tifa nodded in agreement. “I’m game.”

When she was younger, Tifa had heard that there were two places that never slept: Midgar, and the Gold Saucer. She knew for a fact that Midgar seemed to run continuously, but it did have its more slumbering points. The Gold Saucer, it seemed, was living up to its statement of never sleeping. Who could sleep with all this noise and all these lights, anyway?

Amongst the obtuse lights and obnoxious noises, there seemed to be a test your strength game. Upon seeing it, Aerith’s eyes lit up. She grabbed Tifa’s hand and pointed not at the game, but at the grand prize next to it. It was a large, pastel pink Chocobo with a cartoon face. He was large enough that a small child could comfortably sit on his back. There were a few others there, but the pink one had a bow on its head. There was a blue one with a bow on its neck, and a green one with glasses, and a yellow one that reminded Tifa far too much of Cloud, but the pink one had caught Aerith’s eye.

“I NEED HIM.” she declared loudly as she dragged Tifa over to the booth.

After paying the 1000 gil fee, the fellow running the game introduced the concept. “You hit this bag as hard as you can,” he said, gesturing to the punching bag, “If you hit this hard enough, you get the chocobo.”

There was a scale on the side with an arrow. 1-10, with 1 being “Grandma” and 10 being “Sephiroth.” Aerith squared up, then punched as hard as she could go. She landed a good solid hit, and the arrow jumped up to… 3. “Small Child”.

“Ooh, tough luck, toots. Wanna try again?”

Aerith scowled, then slammed another 1000 on the counter. She wound up and socked the bag as hard as she could, for a whopping score of… 2. “Buff Grandma.”

At that moment, the overpowering smell of cigarette smoke settled around them. A fellow with slicked back Mako green hair descended upon the two girls, and casually rested his elbow on Aerith’s shoulder. He took a drag off of his cigarette and said, “Hey sweetheart, how about if I win you that bird, you come back to my place, eh?”

Tifa bristled and said, “I don’t think so, bub.”

“Two of ‘em? Nice. I can one win for you too, sweetpea.” He casually leaned over and seemed more interested in Tifa’s chest than anything else. “Name’s Scott, and don’t worry, ladies, I won’t let you get off Scott-free.” He winked, then slammed down 2000 gil.

Aerith glanced at Tifa, a look of fear on her face. Aerith definitely knew how to handle herself, but she still seemed freaked out by overbearing guys like these. Tifa gently gripped Aerith’s hand while Scott showboated by shaking out his hands, his arms, stretching and grunting. Behind them, a few of his friends had gathered, cheering him on. The wingmen, presumably, but given how drunk they are, Tifa wouldn’t want them flying anywhere near her.

Scott finally got ready, and punched the bag as hard as possible. The ticker dinged up to… 6. “Soldier, 3rd Class.” He scowled and said, “Stupid thing’s probably broke. Lemme go again.”

As he continued to showboat, Tifa whispered, “Let’s get out of here.” Aerith nodded, but then her eyes rested on the chocobo. “Where would we even keep him?” Tifa asked.

“We don’t get to keep anything at the end of the day, Tifa,” Aerith replied as Scott stretched his shoulders. “We take nothing with us when we leave, so might as well enjoy things when we can.”

“... does listening to the Planet nonstop make you really that fatalistic?”

“Pretty much.”

Scott slammed into the bag, and it dinged up to 6, again. He growled and glared at the guy running the game, then fished into his wallet.

While he was grabbing that, Tifa sighed and said, “Hang on. Let me give it a go.” She flaunted her patented “give me a tip” smile, and leaned forward ever so slightly. “For me, Scott?”

Scott’s jaw dropped, then nodded and put down another 1000 gil. The guy running the game raised an eyebrow as Tifa got ready. She took a deep breath, then punched the bag full force. It shot up to 10, easily.

Scott stared, flabbergasted. His gaggle of boys fell silent. Aerith squealed in delight, saying, “That’s my girl! Go Tifa!” The guy running the show shook his head in disbelief, then pulled down the pink one Tifa pointed to. Tifa handed the bird to Aerith, then smiled smugly at Scott.

As she was starting to leave, Scott said, “It’s got to be rigged! There’s no way a girl like you--”

Tifa whirled around and grabbed his tank top. She hissed, “Listen, buster. You back off me and my girl, or else I will do to your nuts like I did to that bag. And trust me, once I’m done with you, you won’t think it was rigged at all.”

With the creep sufficiently scared, the two of them headed off, with Tifa’s arm wrapped protectively around Aerith’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! Life happened. Previously I denoted this as the penultimate chapter. I decided there will be an epilogue after this, because I have 2 ideas I don't want to explore in the same chapter.


	5. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Tifa go to take a ride with their new friend.

As the night got later and later, Tifa figured the only proper way to end their date night was to ride the gondola. It was like a Ferris wheel on crack, after all. Tifa paid for two tickets, then paid for a third child ticket for the chocobo bird, at Aerith’s behest.

The view from high above was breathtaking. Even the roar of the coaster seemed miles and miles away, from up here. It was just the two of them. … Well, the three of them, counting the bird.

Aerith finally proclaimed, “I’m thinking I’ll name her Aiga.”

“Aiga?”

Aerith nodded. “That’s what Mom was going to name my sister, she told me.”

“You were… going to have a sister?”

Aerith nodded again, solemnly. “That’s what Mom told me, at least. … After she died. She and my dad had talked about it, on the other side, and they had wanted another child.” She smiled, a sad, distant smile, and continued, “But I guess this is the closest I’ll ever get to a baby sister, right?”

Tifa thought for a moment. Even before her mother had died, her father and she had never been in talks with a second. Though, who knows. She was only seven when her mother died, so her father probably wasn’t so privy on discussing the inner workings of baby making with her.

It had been ages since thoughts of Louisa Lockhart had crossed her mind. And thoughts of her mother stirred up a long forgotten dream, one she’d had after her mother died. A dream where Tifa chased her across Mt. Nibel, to some unknown other side. It was one of those dreams where it was real enough that she could’ve sworn it WAS real, but… she knew it couldn’t be. She had a lot of weird memories from that time, and most of them were not about her mother.

Most of them were about Cloud.

Of course. The blonde haired idiot that started this whole night. To be fair, she had to be thankful for SOMETHING. She never would have expected to be proposed to at the Gold Saucer, or to get free dessert. Or to threaten some asshole with a punch to the nuts. And it wouldn’t have been possible without Cloud, standing both her and Aerith up.

But there was still that feeling of something not being… right… with him. He knew things he shouldn’t have, didn’t know things he should have, he seemed like…

“… He’s like someone different, isn’t he?” Aerith said. Tifa looked at her, and Aerith continued to look out at the fireworks below. “You’re an open book, Tifa,” she continued. “You’re worried about him.”

“… How can I not be?” Tifa replied. “He has a one track mind for Sephiroth, and nothing else. It’s like he’s… possessed. And he knows too much and too little at the same time.”

“Five years ago,” Aerith started, turning back to Tifa. “He wasn’t there, was he?” Tifa shook her head. “Who was?”

“Sephiroth was there. Um…” She thought for a moment. “There were two grunt soldiers, and… the other SOLDIER was—“

“Zack Fair, right?”

“… Do Cetra powers let you read minds or something?”

Aerith giggled. “Nothing cool like that, no.” She sighed wistfully, and started fluffing up the faux-feathers on Aiga. At length, she said, “Zack told me, before he… … He told me he was going to Nibelheim, with Sephiroth. Not in exact words, no, but that he was going to a small town in the mountains with THE Sephiroth.” She started wringing her wristlets, continuing, “I always figured Cloud was there with him, with the way Cloud talked about the mission. And Zack was just… an afterthought, maybe.”

Tifa shook her head. “No, it was definitely only Zack and Sephiroth there.”

“And two grunts.”

“Right. Two grunts.” Though… could Cloud have been… No, no, he couldn’t have been a grunt. He would’ve protected her then, wouldn’t he? When Sephiroth cut her near in two. … Though, he said as much then, didn’t he? When he told the story in Kalm, the story with Sephiroth and him on the mountain, the reactor, the mansion. He… had to have been there.

Tifa scowled. This was starting to hurt her head, and she didn’t want to poke this bear anymore. Aerith glanced at her, then turned back to the fireworks, sighing wistfully. She asked, “What is it with fireworks and bringing up sad memories?”

“They’re so beautiful, you have to have a hint of sadness with them, I guess. Like having a dessert with just a little bit of salty, to really accentuate the sweetness.”

Aerith reached over across the space between them, and gripped Tifa’s hand. She said, “I’m glad I could share this salty-sweet moment with you, then.”

“You wouldn’t want to share it with Cloud?”

Aerith scooted over to Tifa’s half of the gondola, and leaned up close against her. “No, I wouldn’t,” she replied as she rested her head on Tifa’s shoulder. She muttered, “I could probably lay spread eagle on the bed, throw a bottle of lube at him, and tell him to go nuts, and he’d ask if I wanted a belly rub.” Tifa guffawed, not expecting that type of language from Aerith, of all people. That was HER inner monologue, dammit! Aerith looked up at her quizzically. “What, you think I’m some innocent flower girl?”

“… Yes!” Tifa replied, trying to fight off the blush forming on her face. Nope, no fighting that. She knew without looking she was as red as Aerith’s jacket. “I-I mean you… you…!”

“I had a boyfriend for a year. We were pretty serious.”

Tifa covered her face with her hands. Her ears were going now, too. As red as a very ripe tomato.

Aerith giggled. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered.” Aerith gently pulled Tifa’s hands away from her face, then leaned in close. “Cute enough to eat, practically.”

Oh god is this how Tifa’s having her first kiss. This is it. This is how she’s having her first kiss. She could barely hear the fireworks over the sound of her heart racing. Aerith leaned in closer, so close Tifa could feel her breath on her nose, and Tifa whispered, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know.”

Aerith pulled away, ever so slightly. In that moment, Tifa felt her heart sink. Aerith said, “It’s okay to be scared. I won’t push you.”

That’s when Tifa realized that she wasn’t really scared of this, rather. This was more something that she wanted, desperately. She closed the distance between the two of them, and pressed her lips against Aerith’s. It was soft and delicate, not forceful or overpowering, but still intimate.

Tifa pressed her hand against Aerith’s cheek, and marvelled at how soft her skin was. How on earth did she manage that? Tifa pulled away, and she could’ve sworn she saw stars in Aerith’s eyes. Aerith licked her lips, then asked, “Are you… wearing lip balm?”

Tifa nodded dumbly. “Cherry Lipsmackers.”

“It suits you.”

Aerith leaned back in and kissed Tifa back. One of those sparkling, sizzling fireworks went off right outside their gondola, but Tifa could’ve mistaken it for those fireworks you’re supposed to see when you do something like… this.

After what felt like an eternity, and yet no time at all, the two of them pulled away. Aiga had fallen onto the floor of the gondola, but Aerith didn’t seem to notice. Aerith closed her eyes and sighed, saying, “I wish tomorrow didn’t have to come.” Aerith rested her head on Tifa’s chest and continued, “This day will never come again... So let me have this moment…”

Tifa gently stroked her hair as the gondola descended to the starting point of the ride. Already? Good things never lasted, did they? Tifa picked up the stuffed chocobo and said, “We can’t leave her behind, alright?”

Aerith nodded, then scooped the bird up into her arms. She looked down into its stitched blue eyes, then back at up Tifa and asked, “Do you want to… keep this between us?”

Tifa considered, then nodded. She said, “Cloud doesn’t deserve to know about this. Cid’s a lech. Barret, well… he judges.”

“Yuffie would make a big deal out of it. You know who she thinks I would be good with? Vincent.”

“Vincent?!”

“She thinks the dark gloomy one and the perfect sunshiney one would make the cutest couple. It would break her heart.”

“Well, we know you’re not all sunshine, you little minx.”

Aerith laughed, not one of her typical dainty giggles but more of a full guffaw. She cried out, “Oh, stop, you!”

As the ride pulled to a stop, and the two of them got up to get off, Tifa wrapped Aerith in a tight embrace, and whispered into her ear, “We need to do this again.”

Aerith seemed to stiffen, but then whispered back, “Of course. Next time, I’ll treat you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite thing in ff7 fics is using quotes from the game.  
> Penultimate chapter is coming!


	6. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Tifa see how the end of the night goes for them.

Tifa and Aerith stepped off the gondola, hand in hand. Aerith adjusted Aiga on her hip, then stopped in her tracks and asked, “Tifa, is that…?”

Tifa looked where Aerith was looking, and stopped as well. Ahead of them, at the exit of the round square, was the dingus that started their grand adventure, Cloud. … And Vincent was there, but he looked about as unamused as always. Tifa gently pulled Aerith over to one of the waiting benches and sat the two of them down, so that they could hear the two of them talking.

Cloud sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and asked, “Did you… have a good time?”

Vincent shrugged.

“I mean, I was surprised. I never thought you… would’ve…”

Vincent cocked an eyebrow.

“I-I mean I have no problem with it! B-but don’t get the wrong idea or anything, I just…”

Vincent pressed his thumb and forefinger onto the bridge of his nose, and sighed. At length, he said, “I thought you asked ME out.”

Cloud gaped in shock, then hastily shook his head, replying, “No, no, no! I-I went with you because I thought YOU asked ME! I-I wouldn’t ask you! No offense! I just! Don’t like dudes!! But you looked so sad!”

Vincent slowly lowered his hand. “... Cloud, I ALWAYS look sad. As Yuffie would say, it is… my schtick.”

“Then why did you--”

“Because you said that you wanted to go on a date at the Gold Saucer and then pointedly looked at me, so I obliged.”

Cloud crossed his arms. “I don’t like dudes, though. I figured you--”

“I got myself killed for the woman I planned to spend the rest of my life with, Cloud.”

“I thought it would, like, make you have a change of heart or something!”

Vincent sighed again, then said, “Well, whatever. I guess that was… a date. That explains why it was so…”

“... so… what?”

“Heartless.”

Cloud reeled in shock again. Tifa suddenly had the craving for popcorn. Cloud said, “Oh, come on! I took you to a show! I took you to dinner! I won you a plushie! We went on a gondola together and looked at fireworks!!”

“During said play, I was forced into drag while you gave the most uninspired performance of the year. At dinner, you ate more of my own food than I did. The “plushie” you won me fell apart after you asked why I wasn’t holding it in both hands. And while the fireworks were great, you prattling on about Sephiroth this and Sephiroth that kind of spoiled the mood.”

“But he’s out there! Menacing!!”

“My point exactly.”

Cloud scowled, then said, “I liked the play, though.”

“I didn’t. I was being manhandled by a dragon while in a dress.”

“... I mean it was a pretty dress…”

“I am not the one who likes dressing in drag.”

Aerith shoved her face into Aiga’s wing to try and stifle her cackle of laughter. It took all of Tifa’s self control to avoid bursting out in laughter as well. Cloud glowered and said, “I don’t dress in drag.”

Vincent barked out a laugh. “Please. I’ve seen the dress.”

“I-it was Tifa’s!”

“That was probably the poorest lie I’ve heard in a long time. It was tailor made for someone with a flat chest, and that does NOT fit Tifa at all.” Before Cloud could reply, Vincent asked, “Why didn’t you ask her out on a date in the first place?”

Cloud thought for a moment, then said, “I don’t follow.”

Vincent dropped his head with an exasperated sigh. “Cloud, Tifa has a major crush on you. I have only known you two for a short while, but even I know that much.” Tifa craned her neck to try and get a better view at Cloud’s face. Vincent continued, “She would have killed to go on this date with you, and probably would have appreciated it more than I did.”

Cloud shook his head. “N-no. I can’t go on a date with Tifa.”

“Why not?”

Cloud gripped his head, then shook it more vigorously. “I-I can’t. I just…”

Vincent sighed, then said, “Never mind. I won’t press the issue.” He crossed his arms, then looked away. … right at Tifa and Aerith. He paused, then looked quickly at Cloud, hoping he hadn’t noticed where he was looking. He said, “We should probably get going back to the hotel.”

Cloud nodded, then said, “R-right. Can’t chase Sephiroth on no sleep.” Cloud then walked off, back towards the hotel.

Once Cloud was safely out of earshot, Vincent cautiously approached the two of them. He glanced awkwardly to the side, then said, “Sorry to have… spoken about you like that, Tifa.”

Tifa sighed, then got up. “It’s okay.” She gripped Aerith’s hand and said, “I had a much better time than I would’ve if I had gone with Cloud.”

Aerith held up her stuffed chocobo and said, “She won me this!”

Vincent smiled. “He got me a stuffed frog, then had me impale it on my claw. … I’m glad you two got the night you deserved.”

Aerith rested her head on Tifa’s shoulder, then asked, “Could you… keep this between us?”

Vincent sighed, in an overly dramatic way even for him. At length, he said, “Another secret I must bare. Another sin. What’s one more drop in the bucket, I suppose…” He smiled a knowing smile, then said, “I’ll see you two in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Girl's Night Out! Please let me know what you like and don't like about this piece, and I'll try and get more content out.


End file.
